


Blanket Boys

by just_a_tiny_planet_explorer



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_tiny_planet_explorer/pseuds/just_a_tiny_planet_explorer
Summary: Tyler and Josh love sitting together with a blanket or two. Their relationship may or may not blossom. ;) (Nothing inappropriate, you clotpoles :3)





	Blanket Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hi. This is my first twenty one pilots fanfic that I will show to the public. Hope you all like it. Stay safe, and take care, frens. (This is a draft. If you couldn't tell, I'm not finished.)

They sat on a blanket, which laid on wet grass. Staring up at the stars was one of Josh and Tyler's favorite night activities. Little did Josh know, though, Tyler was staring at something more beautiful; him.  
-oof-  
Lying on a bed, watching TV, Josh seemed bored. Tyler noticed this, and held a white blanket in his hands. He rushed over and clouded Josh's vision with it. Josh let out a noise that let Tyler know that he just wanted to relax. Ty let his smile fade, and sat next Josh, before setting the blanket across their legs. Josh smiled and suggested that they should just watch YouTube on their phones in silence. Tyler agreed. -oof-  
( i have no other ideas rn sorry :/ )


End file.
